The Fallen Dragon's Flight
by Kaizerthewriter
Summary: Updated: Yang Xiao Long, condemned by Remnant as a wretched monster amiss the Vital Festival singles rounds, runs into the Emerald Forest to escape her sorrows, until six beings from another world pull out of her sorrow, and soon after gives her an offer. (Discontinued, sorry to say)
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

Chapter 1: Offer of Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING! (Except for original content)

Author's note: There's going to be a lot of character descriptions in this chapter, so be ready for that.

...

"Why, Why did this all happen? Why would they do this to me!"

The sound of running was heard echoing throughout the Emerald Forest, a yellow blur was seen rocketing across the ground at high speed, the blur stopped to recollect itself while resting her back on a nearby tree.

The blur was revealed to be Yang Xiao Long, Beacon's one of a kind pun slinging, punch throwing blonde bombshell that's a member of team RWBY and sister to Ruby Rose... and, well, she's definitely seen better days.

Her lilac eyes were bloodshot from all the tears that were pouring out of her eyes on her way to her current position, her hair, which she took great pride in taking care of, was completely disheveled to the point where there were twigs and leaves sticking out of it, and her breathe was ragged from all the running she had to do to get away from Beacon.

It all started at the first round of the singles round at the Vytal Festival tournament, she was successful in beating Mercury Black fair and square and was about to walk off the stage, at least until Mercury pushed her and launched an attack at her from behind, she was able to stop the attack, but was forced to shoot him in his leg in order to properly stop the attack.

Only problem is that everyone who "saw" her do the deed immediately booed her.

She saw the recording and it was like what SHE saw never actually happened, and when her team got disqualified because of her...

"We got kicked out of the biggest tournament on Remnant because of your outburst." Weiss yelled at her.

"What the heck were you thinking at the time, do you have any idea how this could affect us in the future?" Ruby shouted in her face.

"Blake, please, back me up here." Yang pleaded, but all she got in response was Blake turning away, not wanting to face her at the moment.

The fact that even her own teammates, who she treated like family, would scorn her and leave her to rot, was enough to make her reach into her pocket and pull out a picture.

It was a picture of team RWBY that was taken shortly before the Vytal Festival officially began, it showed Weiss on the left, with a sincere smile painted across her face, Blake in the middle right cracking a vaguely noticeable smile, Ruby in the middle left, punching the air above her with a face of confidence, and Yang on the far right, winking and holding up her hands with two fingers unfolded, making a V-shape.

She then turned it over to unveil a note that she had written while no one was looking.

**"To the greatest team I could ever hope to have."**

**\- Yang Xiao Long**

She looked at the photo and thought back to all the good times they had while at Beacon, from them getting accepted into Beacon, to the big food fight they had at the beginning of the second semester, it all came flooding back to her like a tidal wave, until she screamed out of anguish and sadness as she tore the photo in half and tossed the scraps onto the ground showing that they bond she forged together was severed forever, and was never coming back.

She curled up into a ball on the ground and cried loudly as, if it weren't enough already, it suddenly began to rain cats and dogs, the cold rain hit her skin and clothes as she began to feel cold as tears still streamed down her face.

"Why am I even alive at this point." Yang asked herself as she looked up to the clouds. "Please..." She whispered. "I don't what I have to do at this point, please, someone, anyone."

Yang slightly hesitated at this point, but realized that at this point, hesitation was unnecessary at this point. She rocketed up onto her feet and yelled into the sky. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Her voiced echoed throughout the forest.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, causing her to cry again, until she heard something. "Is this really how you want things to end?" A female voice asked her.

Yang was startled to hear those words, she didn't see anyone around her, so who said that?

"You needn't worry about anything anymore, for we are here for you." A second voice, this one sounding more monstrous, told her.

Yang found her whole body glowing all of the sudden, and just like that, she was suddenly met with the view of a space that consisted of blue, yellow, red, green, black, and pink.

"What the... am I dreaming or something?" Yang asked herself.

"You are anything but dreaming, young lady." A third voice, belonging to a guy, told her.

All of the sudden, six giant sigils appeared in the air around her, and out came six beings of multiple colors.

The first was a female cyborg by the view of it. She had white and light blue high-tech full-body armor covering all potential skin from the neck down. The armor had shoulder pad-like guards attached to her arms, spikes on her knees and arms, and a light blue core in the center of her chest. She had an optic light blue left eye surrounded by a patch of white metal, and pale peach complexion on what skin she had from the neck up, coupled by gorgeous blond hair and a blue right eye. She had a two white jet boosters with light blue barrels on her back, and four mechanical batons magnetically attached to her waist.

The second was a humanoid woman as well, only that she wasn't a cyborg. She had yellow eyes, black hair, and peach complexion. She was wearing a golden long-sleeved dress that covered her feet under a black and gold mantle that wrapped around her shoulders and went down to her ankles, golden gloves adorning her hands, and a golden necklace with a topaz gemstone embedded into it.

The third was a humanoid dragon that had obsidian black scales, scarlet red eyes with black irises, perfectly white teeth, five golden brown horns adorning the back of it's draconic head that curved forward, and four jet black wings covered in black flames. The dragon wore crimson red steel armor on its upper and lower torso, crimson steel armored gauntlets and boots, and a prosthetic tail made of black metal.

The fourth looked like a hybrid of a man and a wolf. He had grey fur were there should be skin, and was wearing a black armor on his upper and lower torso, with his furry muscular arms and legs open to the air. He had sharp talons on his furry hands and wolf-like feet, sharp fangs in his wolf-like snout, wolf ears on his head, and a bushy wolf tail attached to his tailbone area. He also had a halberd with a grey steel blade magnetically attached to his back.

The fifth looked like a human woman with pale white complexion, blue hair tied into a ponytail, and yellow eyes. She was covered head to toe in blue, yellow, and black armor, with a midnight blue mantle coated in white specks wrapped around her shoulders, and a golden five horned crown on her head with a white gemstone embedded into it. She also had two greatsword handles attached to her waist.

The sixth could only be described as a fusion of a pop idol and angel. She had peach complexion, blue eyes, pink hair, and a tall body (about 6 foot, 2 inches tall). She wore an outfit that consisted of a pair of white short shorts with pink and white frills on the sides and back that mimicked a skirt, a pink and white short-sleeved top with pink sleeves that left her midriff exposed, pink bracelets with white fluff attached to both ends on both her wrists, pink and white heeled boots, and a pink choker with a blue gem embedded into it.

Yang was shocked to her soul seeing all these beings in the same area as her, not to mention that there was something about them that she couldn't help but feel... calm around them.

This got Yang to calm down, take a deep breath, and look at the dragon. "W- who are you all, what are you all?" She asked in a tone that signified that she was still slightly panicked.

"Shall we go in the usual order?" The woman in the golden robes asked.

They all nodded to agreement before the female cyborg spoke up. "Then I will start." She raised her right hand up to the core in the center of her chest. "I am Futureloid Queen - Steel of Hope, Riona. Leader of the Futureloid Archetype."

The woman in the golden robes spoke up next. "I am Magigold Monastery Archbishop - Blessings of Hope, Lezia. Prime leader of the Marigold Monastery archetype."

"That puts me up next." The dragon said while crossing his its arms. "I'm the leader of the Hyperiadragon archetype, Supering Hyperiadragon - Nova of Hope, Dragnexus."

"I'm up." The wolf/human hybrid said. "I'm the leader of the X-Gen Omeganature archetype, X-Gen Omeganature CEO - Fangs of Hope, Wolphalanx, the pleasure is mine."

The pale woman stood straight and gave Yang a salute. "Leader and highest commanding officer of the Astraling archetype, Astraling Empress - Light of Hope, Straloria, standing by."

"And last, but most certainly not least, the leader of the Skysong Archetype, Skysong Chosen Prima - Symphony of Hope, Irina, is on stage."

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE THE ALLIANCE OF HOPE!" They all declared in booming voices.

"Whoa." Yang amazed by them, but realized that they all had one key factor about them in common. "Wait a minu- you're all leaders!" Yang gasped and took a knee.

This got Dragnexus to laugh a little. "It's alright, you needn't resort to such formalities with us, Yang Xiao Long." The dragon told her.

"Um, thank you, so why exactly are you here, and with m-" Yang's question was cut off by Irina zooming up to her face and placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't even start with all that 'with me of all people' garbage." Irina said sternly. "You're here cause we have a proposition for you, and you alone." Irina told her.

"Huh, what kind of proposition?" She asked.

"We've come here to offer you a chance to give up your current self and come to our home world, live a new life, fight new fights, and make new friends and family." Riona told her.

This shocked Yang, a whole new world, other people to see; this seems like a dream come true. "But why me?" Yang asked, confused as to why she was chosen.

"Because you've suffered the price of staying in the darkness of Ozpin's invisible war." Lezia said with venom clear in her voice.

"Wait, you know Ozpin." Yang asked surprised.

"Sometimes I wish we didn't meet that bastard." Wolphalanx told her, shocking Yang.

"We all think that way, wolfy." Straloria told him.

Yang was shocked to here that there were people that wished they'd never met Ozpin.

"B- but, he-" Yang got interrupted.

"Is nothing but a manipulative, weak, and cowardly demon, who paints the earth red with blood, of his enemies... and comrades." Lezia spoke, with anger clear in her voice.

Yang was dumbstruck as to what she was hearing. "What... are you saying?" Yang asked.

"We were friends with the man once, we met when we were on this planet for some fresh air, he was the first fully fledged human friend that we'd made in our lives, but then he made a very selfish request later on in our time of knowing him, when we'd informed him of our world, the inhabitants and various types of defensive measures we have there, he wanted nothing more than to utilize their power as a means of stopping an evil on your planet that he himself ended up creating, the Grimm witch queen, known simply as Salem." Riona told her.

"Grimm... witch queen?" Yang repeated.

"He asked us to bring the inhabitants and weapons of our world to this one to do battle against Salem and her forces as nothing but weapons." Wolphalanx growled with bitterness clear in his voice. "We would not have this, my people would not have this. So we severed all ties we had with this world and returned to ours, and vowed to never step foot on it."

This got Yang absolutely livid. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon that everyone respected, wanted to use other sentient creatures to fight in a war that he created. It disgusted her to no end.

"And don't get ME started on how Salem gained the power she has now, the blame rests solely on Ozpin... or should I say, Ozma." Irina said, making Yang cease her anger for a moment.

"Wait, who's Ozma?" She asked confused.

"Ozma was the name of his first incarnation, he's immortal, doomed to an eternity where he's constantly fighting an invisible war with Salem, and dragging people of all shapes and sizes into the crosshairs, including you, Yang Xiao Long. You're just another pawn in his game of chess." Straloria said pointing at her.

Yang was fuming once more. She, her former friends, family, everyone on Remnant were being played for fools, and it was being done by someone who everyone respected.

"However, we, the Alliance of Hope, decided to watch over your world before we left, and when we saw what happened with you, I suggested we take action." Riona told her.

"What he did to you was unforgivable, what they ALL did to you was unforgivable, so we all passed their judgement." Lezia said before nodding to the others.

They all nodded back before speaking in perfect sync with one another. "YANG XIAO LONG, WILL YOU, NOW AND FOREVER, BE OUR ALLY THROUGH THE BRIGHTEST OF LIGHTS, AND THE DARKEST OF DARKNESS!" They all asked.

Yang thought hard about this, if she took his deal then she'd most likely never see her homeland ever again. But she flashed back to all the scorn and hate that everyone has thrown at her in the past few hours, especially her old teammates.

She grit her teeth in frustration. "All that they cared about was winning some stupid tournament." She let out.

Yang had her look of determination back in her eyes. "I accept your offer to go to your world, to leave this one." Yang held her fist upward. "What do I have to do?" She asked.

They all looked at her and smiled. "That's the Yang Xiao Long I've seen in the past, all we need to start is for you to raise your hands up high." Dragnexus told her.

Yang was confused but did so anyway. The six beings held there hands upward and formed six differently colored orbs, each being blue, yellow, red, green, black, and pink.

All of the sudden, Yang's gauntlets, the Ember Celica, slid off her wrists and floated up, the orbs started to swirl around the gauntlets and picked up speed, going faster by the second, they stopped for a single second before all six orbs collided with the gauntlets brightening the area around them, the gauntlets began melding together and changed shape, the light surrounding them dissipated to reveal that they'd been transformed into...

"A deck case?" Yang asked as the deck case floated down into her hands.

The deck case was grey with golden lines wrapping all around it, and connecting to six differently colored gems engraved in the sides, the gems being (you guessed it) blue, yellow, red, green, black, and pink.

"This shall be your most precious item, your sword, your shield, your soul manifested to steel and jewel." Lezia told her.

"But before you head off, we just want you to know that your appearance will also change once you arrive in this world." Riona said as she moved to the side, to show a rainbow colored portal forming behind her. "Step through this portal, and you shall accept your new life." She told her.

Yang was unhesitant now, she tightened her grip on the deck case in her left hand and walked forward, stepping into the portal, until there was no sight of her as the portal closed.

They six beings stared at where the portal once was as Dragnexus spoke up. "Think she'll like dropping in unannounced." He asked rhetorically.

"Hopefully so." Lezia said.

* * *

All Yang could hear at the current moment was a loud ringing in her ears as she groggily opened her eyes up slowly, making out the figures of people in front of her all the while. "Oh man, what happened?" She asked.

The figures looked at each other before backing up and soon after a humanoid figure with large wings on her back approached her and placed a hand on her face, soon after, the hand disappeared as she was feeling a whole lot better, she slowly got back up as the ringing in her ears stopped.

"Hello, are you alright?" A male voice asked from her left side.

She turned to her left and saw two teenage people.

The first was a girl with dark pink hair tied up in pigtails, held by blue sphere shaped clips, with two light pink bangs that rest beside her face, and her eyes were blue. She wore a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt that had a green musical note charm on the right collar, with a dark red skirt and dark stockings, with pink shoes at her feet. Finally, she had a pink leather belt with a pouch on the left side, containing something.

The second was a boy with wild red and green hair, that had yellow-rimmed goggles with a blue star decal on the right lens as an accessory, with crimson eyes. He wore a red shirt, with green pants that had two pockets on each leg, pink colored shoes, red wristbands on each of his wrists, a white jacket with yellow edges that acted like a sort of cape, and a blue pendant wrapped around his neck. And finally, he wore a brown belt held together by a metallic buckle, which had a red and blue deck case strapped to his left side.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay." Yang said as she tried to get up, only to feel a slight stinging in her legs.

"Don't overexert yourself, you could have died when you fell out of the sky." The pink-haired girl told her.

"Right, sorr-" Yang stopped and registered what she heard. "Wait, what do you mean 'fell out of the sky'?" She asked.

Both the boy and girl looked at each other confused. "Wait, you weren't aware that you were falling out of the sky?" The boy asked.

Yang nodded and looked around, and saw that she was in a fairly large crater in the middle of a garden of some kind with the two other people. "Ah man, all that I remember was walking through a portal and... then..." Yang's talking slowed as it all started coming back to her.

She arrived in a different world, and these were citizens of her new home.

"Oh right." Yang facepalmed as she looked to the two citizens. "Um... pardon me for asking, but do you have any idea where I am right now?" She asked.

"Huh?" The boy said simply.

"You have no clue where this place is?" The girl asked.

They looked at each other quietly and nodded, before turning to her with an assuring smile. "You came from another world, did you?" The boy asked with a knowing smile.

This shocked Yang. "H- how did you know?" She asked.

The girl crouched down with her right hand on her knee as she held out her left hand, offering to help her up. "Let's just say we've heard about this song and dance before." The girl told her before Yang took her hand as she got lifted up.

The struggled to keep her balance, but was able to stay upright as she looked at the two people. "My name is Yuzu." The girl said. "The guy over here is Yuya."

"Hello there, how ya doin'?" The boy, now known as Yuya, said, greeting her.

"I'm fine now, but where am I?" Yang asked.

Yuzu and Yuya smiled. "You're on planet Earth Two, in the Grand Garden Isles." Yuzu told her as she stepped to the side and showed Yang the view of where they were at the time.

Yang looked over to where Yuzu was directing her towards and saw a sight that made her eyes widen.

There were islands floating in the air, interconnected by a series of wooden bridges, each one about the same size, waterfalls off in the distance pouring into lakes, and giant spires of stone were sticking out of the ground.

Yang didn't know what to say at the sight, it was a majestic scene that she wanted to look at forever as she slowly walked to the edge of the island.

"Unbelievable..." Yang muttered.

"Tell me about it." Yuya said walking up to her side with his hands behind his head. "Every time I look at this sight, I never get tired of it, makes me glad we came to this world ourselves." He told her with a smile on his face.

That bit confused Yang. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" She asked, turning to the boy.

"We'll tell you when we get back to base of operations, but for now though." Yuzu reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled out a hot pink and purple-stripped deck case, and held it up to the sky. "It's time to fly." Yuzu exclaimed.

"Archetype Wings: Melodious." A robotic voice declared as a holographic pink G clef note shape appeared on her back and Yuzu floated off the ground, and took off into the sky.

"What the-" Yang gasped.

Yuya laughed however. "Haha, I never get tired of hearing those first time reactions." He said as he pulled the deck case off his belt and jumped off the side of the island.

"Archetype Wings: Odd-eyes." The same robotic voice declared as a pair of holographic red and green eye-shaped wings appeared behind him, carrying him into the sky.

Yang saw the two of them and was dumbstruck, until Yuzu and Yuya floated down to her side. "You wanna come with or what?" Yuya asked jokingly, before the two of them grabbed Yang's hands, lifted her up into the air, and soared off into the air ahead of them.

Yang screamed in panic and fear of falling, but Yuya soon interrupted her. "Hey." Yang ceased and looked up to him. "Trust me when I say this: You're gonna have a blast in this new world." He said assuring her.

Yang simply looked at him, and then stared forward into the horizon. All her worries melted away and she smiled as she thought one thing above all else.

"Maybe this could be a fun time after all."

...

SURPRISE!

I'll be frank here, I am not proud of the YuGiOh: Galactic Existence fanfic. The title is too cheesy, the OMC(original main character) was WAY too perfect, and I starting to not like the OMC archetype that I'm using (at least when it's overly forced into the story).

Sooooo, with permission from Saurusrock625, I'm utilizing parts from the prologue of his "Dragon Flight Advanced" fanfic and making a main character out of Yang Xiao Long (a character that we ACTUALLY KNOW ABOUT), all while planning to use the parts intended for the original fanfic, and make something brand new.

EDIT: I May have ended up changing more than just the archetypes in this chapter, but that doesn't matter right now, I'm pretty content with this chapter now that I changed the archetypes that Yang is going to be using, my next chapter will be for Yang's Pokémon Adventure: Sword and Shield, so stay tuned for that.


	2. Sorry, guys (updated)

The story has been called off, sorry to say.

I'm truly sorry that after all this radio silence you guys have been fed that THIS is what breaks it.

First off, don't worry, I'm going to get the next Chapter for my version of "RWBY Movies: Watching the Multiverse" out there... EVENTUALLY.

But I need to say that after seeing how many ways this story could go, I decided to call this story off and have a brand new one arise in its place, with more main characters in the spotlight.

It's going to be a story with a TON of similar themes to the ones this one was going to have, that will bring together multiple characters from across the multiverse together, and all of them shall be girls (because I declared it so, SUE ME) that will undergo a... "special reincarnation", if you will.

Not only that, but each of them will each have completely original archetypes that were inspired by other parts of certain fandoms, but I'll address those soon enough.

These girls will consist off:

(RWBY) Yang Xiao Long, The Huntress. Archetype: Spiral Blazer (Inspiration: Kagero clan from Cardfight Vanguard)

(My Hero Academia) Himiko Toga, The Villain. Archetype: Hydrotech (Not originally inspired by the Aqua Force clan from Cardfight Vanguard, but will draw some parallels to the clan's theming itself)

(Senran Kagura) Asuka "no last name", The Ninja. Archetype: Armsdriver (Inspiration: The Blade species from Xenoblade Chronicles 2)

(Mahon Shoujo Site) Aya Asagiri, The "Technical" Magical Girl. Archetype: Black Emblem (Inspiration: Black Crest Dragons from Future Card Buddyfight)

(Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon) Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, The Princess. Archetype: Holy Dragon Empire (Inspiration: Royal Paladin clan from Cardfight Vanguard)

(Familiar of Zero) Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, The Mage. Archetype: Magimist Order (Original)

If there are any problems with me using the mentioned sources as inspiration for the original archetypes I have in mind, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me.

This new story is going to be referred to as... Yu-Gi-Oh Angels: Fallen From Grace.

I hope you look forward to that at the very least, and I'm sorry for the radio silence to be broken like this, but I've made up my mind.

I'm also (as much as I don't want to do it) canceling that "The Cards Born in the Stars" fanfic... just seemed like something to mention while I'm ahead writing this, since it was a dead on arrival sort of thing.

P.S. For what little sense of innocence you may have, and to not anger yourself by a lot, DON'T, and I repeat, DO NOT watch Mahou Shoujo Site unless you like seeing girls who've gone through a lot in their lives get butchered or mentally put through the ringer, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


End file.
